


Shattered

by gutterfortunecookie



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Astral Projection, Babies, Depression, Eloping, Escape, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hiding in Plain Sight, Imprisonment, Loss of Virginity, Recovery, Reunion Sex, Rough Sex, Suicide Attempt, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutterfortunecookie/pseuds/gutterfortunecookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Loki sees the consequences of his actions when a young witch gives in to her inner demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The broken hearted one

 

 

 

 

The early morning was a bustle of activity in the royal halls of Asgard as servant of every age and size was busy. Usual tasks were being carried out as they always been day after day. The palace was resting from the night before from the celebration of the Asgardian army's return from a victorious battle.

There were many tales told and much wine poured around the grand hall. Music had poured and bodies clashed to together as the men took in the night. Now in the early morning, every soldier, including the All-father was deep in slumber after the long battle with the exception of Prince Loki that had cornered a lone, willing maid into a hidden stairwell as she covered her mouth for screaming as he pounded into her.

The maiden felt herself weaken as she braced an arm on the staircase. The prince twined his hand into her hair as he yanked her upright, making her gasp.

"What's the matter, my dear? Are we tiring so quickly?"

"No," she panted.

"Then as you were, I am sure no one is looking for you and I plan to make you scream in this hall so all of Asgard may hear you," he hissed into her ear.

The maiden pushed herself up on the steps as Loki pushed her dress farther up her back. His finger wrapped painfully around her hip as he lifted her higher, hitting her secret spot as her whines grew louder causing Loki to grow harder deep inside her. Loki felt her tense around him as she came with a silent scream at her lips.

Loki pistoned his hips with a growl as the woman started to weaken again as she looked over the shoulder to the prince with wide eyes. He brought his hand across the flesh of her ass as she let out a scream. Loki spilled inside of her as he bit into her shoulder through the dress.

He pulled out from her and tucked himself away as he watched the young woman gasp for breath as she tried to fix her clothes. A small smile appeared at the corner of her mouth as Loki pulled a green seed from his pocket. The maiden accepted it, swallowing it whole so she wouldn't be with child.

The servant bowed and blushed as she limped away to her next task of the morning. While a few men took a single maiden to their beds, Loki had taken four, now five as a wandered the halls of the palace. The day was his to spend until he was needed, which most likely no one would. He was always needed on the battlefield beside his warriors but when they returned he was always lift to his thoughts and the numerous maidens that flung themselves at him. It would only be a matter of time before he found himself lost in his studies or between the legs of another servant girl.

He roamed the staircases to his room and locked himself away, sans his clothes again as he slipped into his bed. The sound of a rolling log sent him in alert as he looked to the fireplace. He had been so quiet that he didn't notice the woman with the deep forest colored hair that arranged his fire for the day.

Loki licked his lips and hardened as he was ready to take his sixth maiden. She cursed to herself as she burned her hand in the fire. She bit her pliant lips and shook her hand as she got to her feet, coming face to face with the young prince as she turned around.

Young Antana Honik kept her eyes from the prince's erection as she bowed her head and curtsied to him. She had been Loki's morning servant for many years. He had dreamed of taking her to his bed for years but was always distracted from the continuous noble flesh to rolled in his sheets night after night. Now here she was ready for his order.

"How fair you this morning, Antana?"

She grimaced at his voice as she bent quickly to retrieved her rags and away from his naked body.

"Tired, your highness. I have not been sleeping well for many nights now."

She braced herself on his desk as she began wiping at the walls. Loki pictured her bent over his desk naked with her feet spread apart as he tasted her cunt from behind. She would have writhed but he would have bound her hands so she wouldn't get away. Antana stopped for a moment and shook her head as she rubbed the side of her head with a moan.

"Perhaps you should take the day for yourself."

"A servant never takes a day for themselves," she laughed as she straightened the books on his shelves. "We are here in the palace to work, not to lounge."

"But you wouldn't be lounging if you were with me. I would have you doing far more better."

Loki had closed the space between them as he pressed Antana against the bookcase as she gasped.

"Your highness, please..."

"I would make you beg so much," he moaned into her neck as she tried to move, only making his erection worse as she moved.

Antana threw her elbow into Loki's face as she made a scramble for the door. Loki steadied himself, swiping his thumb over the fresh cut on his lip. She wasn't willing but she would be fun to play with, there was never force in his carnal actions and everyone came willingly. All he had to do was convince her.

Antana stood at the door as her hands started to shake. It didn't bother her that she struck a member family but she was shocked at the new and strange wetness between her legs that appeared as Loki held her close.  
Loki lips his lips as he braced the door around Antana's head.

"Tell me honestly, do you enjoy life as a peasant?"

"How am I to answer that, your highness? You're just going to send me to the dungeons anyway."

"My name is Loki. I suggest you address me as such or by master from this moment forward or I'll have to take you over my knee."

"I don't understand..."

"Be mine, Antana."

Her name on his tongue was like venom that she wanted to suck from his lips but she knew better form her station.

"Your what? Your whore?"

"I could teach you so much, have you writhing around my..."

"No."

"No?"

"I do not want what you have to offer. I'm of the lowest of stations in the palace and there are others."

"But your father is a known General of my Father's armies."

"Then take him! I would be a shame in his eyes, not like I already am..."

"I shall make it a royal degree so that no one would take you from me. With beauty like yours, I could take you from the rags and give you the finest fabrics to sit on your lovely curves."

"I decline to be a concubine."

"You cannot decline an offer that I..."

She spun out of his grip and slipped through the door as she slammed the door behind her. Antana kept a distance to the prince's bedroom and think of whom else would want it more than her. There was always someone prettier than her with larger breasts and smoother lips that would entice the prince so she could live her miserable life in peace.

But there would be no peace for her, her mother was of no counsel to her when she was alive and all the other servant girls treated her like filth. She had no one left in the world. She returned to her room with a sad grimace on her face as she remembered the way the prince had touched her, almost wanting her. Almost.

Loki curled his hand around the base of his cock, hissing painfully as he jerked at the swollen tissue as he imagined Antana naked and screaming his name. He spilled over in his hand after a few short minutes. Loki reclined in his bed looking up to the ceiling as he watched the sunlight stream across the walls. He closed his eyes and slipped away into a great slumber, planning to wake in the afternoon and seize Antana for touching a member of the royal family.

He would order her to be thrown naked into the dungeons for the other men and demons to feast upon her flesh as she shook in fear. If he was lucky, she would beg to be removed and agreed to be his. The first place he would take her would be on her knees as he filled her throat with his cock.

Loki stroked himself as a moan passed his lips.

-

Her head fell back to her pillow as she tried to rest for a moment of her previous life. Her face had been stained with tears from the hours beforehand. Sleep finally pulled her away as she escaped to the world beyond this one.

_Her fingers ran over the paper flowers that were soft and folded to perfection. The field was endless and would have taken a few Aesir lifetimes to craft. She would lay on them for hours without breaking them or folding them as she reclined back to the deep purple sky. She was always at peace here. She was weightless, watching the feather light creamed clouds above her forming comforting shapes._

_Her finger ran over the edges of the flowers, not cutting her skin. She never wanted to leave. It was her sanctuary, the world to which she could escape to that no one would follow. All of her demons were kept from her mind on Asgard. She felt the white robe across her skin as she turned on her side. She could stay here forever._

_A single tear ran down her cheek as she opened her eyes._

She bit back the rest and thought of everything and everyone that was causing her pain. The other girls in which she shared to room with gave her nothing but grief, teasing her virginity from being untouched as they shuffled back to the room night after night. The other servants in general where cruel to her because of her other half of her blood belonging to another species other than Asgardian. Her mother was a powerful witch when she was alive and when she died, Antana was brought to Asgard to live with her birth father.

Over the years, he showed no compassion for his bastard child, shaming her to not study sorcery as her mother once knew. She was taken under the wing of several servants that tossed her to the next like she was a piece of spoiled meat. Antana knew loneliness and learned how to care for herself.

On occasion, a man would come along to sweep her off her feet but she knew it wasn't real. They were either jest or lie, broken like her heart for decades as she carried on with her life day in and day out. Now their letters were under her bed, crumpled from anger and stained from tears. They were all promises of love and a happy life to her then turning to putrid words that festered into her as Antana was filled with rage.

"I don't want to live this life anymore."

She reached for the chair near the end of her bed and shoved it under the doorknob so she wouldn't be disturbed. Antana's fingers found her mother's spell book that she kept under her mattress. She pried the floorboards up as she took out her mother's craft belongings and set to work with the spell to take her from this life.


	2. I'm sorry...

Antana tossed a single herb into the mixture of her mothers cauldron as the potion exploded, filling the small room with smoke. She hurried to the window to air out the vapors of the room before someone came to investigate.

A little while longer and she would be free of everything and she would live freely in her dreams. No one would cause her pain anymore. No one not even her. She looked down to her mother's dagger in her small hand as she smiled. What she was about to do would bring shame to her and her father but she hoped her mother would be proud that she was using her consealed powers for the first time in years.

"Soon, I will see you again, Mama. Soon..."

Antana got to her feet and pulled a quill and paper from her dresser. She dipped the quill in her ink and stopped for a moment, wondering if she should say goodbye to anyone. No one cared about her now and no one would care except for the fact that someone would have to find and deal with her dead body.

Tears streamed from her eyes as the quill touched on the paper, scribbling her woes to not doing something like this sooner and wishing them all short and meaningless lives and death with no glory of a warrior's death. She stopped several times to let the ink dry before she moved on to the next page.

A great section was meant for her father as her words were arranged to gut him but there was a great chance he would be unswayed by the words. The last part was for the Prince, thanking his family for letting her work and praying that he would never marry or have the Throne of Asgard. Antana controlled herself no longer as she threw the bottle of ink to the wall along with the rest of her own furniture causing a few guards below in the gardens to take notice in the smoke lingering from the window.

Loki rose as his meal was brought to his room but not before having a snack of the servant girls quim, dismissing her when he had his fill of her on his tongue. His plate of food was soon empty and his cock throbbed when Antana came to his mind. He strapped in his underarmor and watched himself in the mirror.

He was a prince of Asgard, how could she deny him? Soon she would be in the dungeons but maybe he would keep her there for a few days, tease her into submission. She had to be to only servant or being on Asgard that wasn't of Aesir with the exception of Hogun the Grim. The sound of heavy boots filled his ear as he entered the hall.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Your highness," said a guard as he bowed, "We believe a room in the servant's quarters in on fire. Smoke was seen from one of the windows."

"Show me."

Antana felt at peace as the deep and darkened liquid turned to a clear and glowing mist. She dipped the blade of her mother's knife into the mixture and chanted as a fist pounded on the locked door. Her focus was solely on the spell to make sure nothing went wrong. A light filled the room as the body mirror shined on her, she backed with the knife in her hand to the other side of the room.

She was going to have to be quick and fast to make sure she was fully through the mirror to her world.

Loki parted the sea of guards as a unpleasant smell filled his nose.

"A servant is doing magic! Open that door now!"

A guard brought his foot up and broke the door in two as Antana stood motionless and uncaring to the guards filling the small room. Loki's hunger and lust disappeared as he felt the ominous energy that filled the room. The young woman that fought back with him was no longer in the room but a woman who had nothing but tears in her eyes. Her head shot to Loki as her lip quivered.

"What is the meaning off this?"

Loki didn't realize what she was doing until he saw her blade at her wrist and her ready start torwards the mirror.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to the room

"Antana, please don't do anything that will let to an unspeakable consequence."

"That's rich coming for you. I have nothing more waiting for me in this life."

The blade slashed into her wrists and she sprinted for the mirror. The color ran from his face as blood fell to the floor. The mirror showed a some sort of portal that she was meaning to escape to. She was about to give in to the greastest of shames without a care for anything else.

"No!"

He raced forward trying to catch her. Antana's body hit the mirror frame with a thud as she bounced back to the floor and into Loki's arms. The mirror glowed brightly as it floated from the wall, shifting to the center of the room before it crashed into pieces to the floor. The guards fled the room to escape the shattering glass, tinkling down like rain.

Loki looked down to Antana, her body was as cold as his Jotun form and her skin was fearfully white, she was no longer breathing. He teleported themselves to the Healing room as a training Healer maiden gasped in surprise.

"Please help. She injured herself."

He wasn't sure what to tell them. The Healer strated the Soul Forge as Loki sat against the wall in the shadows, watching the blood flow freely from her wrists. The Healer worked quickly to close Antana's wrist and heal the wounds.

He had heard of self harm and was not tolerated in Asgard. The Asgardians were of a fierce breed in Yggdrasil, something of this nature was always frown upon unless it was to show sacrifice.

Why would she have done something like this? Why?

She was only stubborn to his advances but a few hours earlier.

He realized time had passed and he was still on the floor as her father paced into the healing room. Her father must have been pulled from his training when he heard of what had happened. There was no remorse in his face as he looked down to his daughter. Loki knew what he was thinking.

Antana was alive and breathing in a sense but she was now a coward.

"Sir, what should we do with you daughter? I healed her to an extent but I believe something may be wrong..."

"This is not my daughter."

"What?"

He set his jaw and brought his hand down hard across her still face, causing her body to rock as his own filled with rage and disgust.

"Put her out of her misery, that would be the pity I would show a stranger."

He turned on his heel and left without another word as the sun shone on his armor. The Healer looked to Loki speechless as they watched a bruise form on her cheek.

"Sir?"

"What is wrong with her?"

"She's not here."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, at first I wasn't sure, I thought it was from the loss of blood but..." she picked up the knife Antana used to cut herself, seeing the groves of the blade as she shook her head, "One of the guard told me what he saw and while she is still breathing, her soul isn't here. My sister practices witchcraft under supervision and I..."

"What are you saying?"

The young Healer looked around as she pulled Antana's book from under the table and opened it to a freshly marked page as Loki looked to the spell.

"Where did you get that?"

"The guard that saw everything is my betrothed, you were unresponsive for a while, your highness. He brought this to me, not sure of what to do o-or what he saw but she used a powerful spell of astral projection. Whereever she went, she made sure she wasn't coming back."

Loki looked down to her skin as the paleness grew worse.

"What's happening to her?"

"When she detached her soul from her body, it's slowly starting to die. Her body has a day at best before it fully dies."

"What of her soul?"

"I fear much worse will happen. She will fester and everything horrid she's ever experienced will come back to her tenfold. Will she be in trouble for witchcraft? Servants are not allowed to pratice sorcery in the palace."

"She wasn't praciting, she knew very well what she was getting into. I am charging no crimes and keep this matter from the All-father. Should he find out, she'll be forced from the castle and into the wilderness. You and your lover may be charged as co-conspirators."

Loki kept his panicked voice as low as he could as the young Healer began to tear. Loki took the book from her as she began to shake. Loki felt the greatest guilt sink into him as he saw Antana asleep on the table.

"What should we do you highness? We have to hide her. Her father knows and he'll tell the All-father for sure."

Loki ran his fingers through his hair trying to find a place for her.

"I know," he said waving his hand over Antana making her disappear.

They turned as heavy bootsteps filled the hallway. He waved his hand, changing the healer's appearence and the appearence of the spellbook. He had given her the disguise of a regular servant as he lead her to the back of the Healing room, conjuring a green royal seal to her palm as it disappeared.

"Take this and go to my private study. She is there. Press your palm to the far wall of my bedchambers and you will be let in. Put the book next to her and find your lover, tell him to spread the story that she is being snuck from the city. Then go back to the study and stay there until I come for you."

"Yes, your highness."

"Keep your head down and no one will suspect you."

Loki watched as she fled down the back steps. He took a breath and tried to ready himself to play the guards ready to take Antana to the prisons. The front door thundered open with the twenty guards at the ready.

"Where is she," ordered a guard.

"Through there, sir," said a random Healer in the main hall.

The men crowded the door as they saw the empty room with blood stained over the table.

"She's gone."

Loki waited for another moment and appeared from the other side of the room.

"Well? Where is she?!"

"Your highness! We've only just arrived. She is gone."

"Yes. I can see that. Where is her body? From last I saw she was close to death. I leave for a moment to deal with other matters and now her near corpse has vanished. Check anyone with large shipments moving from the castle. Someone may have taken her."

"Yes, your majesty."

The guard left with Loki close behind them. The sun was quickly setting and the night was going to be long. He hurried as fast as he could, ready to evade any sound that was similar to the All-father. The last hallway leading up to Antana's room was empty as he sprinted down the hall. He stopped just before the door and looked in on the scene that had unfolded.

Glass littered the floor over the dried flowing trail of blood that stopped short of the wall. The items of the cauldron had moved for the sake of inspection as the ember underneath slowly started to fizzle out. He closed his eyes and focused his magic to the items he selected.

In a flash, the ingredients of the table, the shattered glass and the frame were all teleported to his study in various corners, waiting for him. He was started as the maid he had fucked from the early morning nearly bumped into him.

"Sire! I am ao sorry! I was not looking where I was going!"

"No. It is alright. Do you share this room?"

"Not anymore. I've only come to collect my things. I'm not staying in a room with a coward."

News had traveled to quickly and only hoped that the Healer was well on her way. He watched the maiden rush for her things as he looked to the trashed bed that must have been Antana's.

"What can you tell me of her?"

"She's a bastard, a virgin, a monster, a witch. Take your pick, your highness. She had a target on her back the moment she was born."

"You shouldn't speak so illy of people."

"I only speak illy of the weak," she snickered.

She didn't realize Loki had turned her and struck her across the face. The maiden held her face as tears formed. She grabbed her things and ran from the room, leaving Loki to his thoughts.

"What have I done?"

So many more questions filled his mind as he started to gather her belongings. Antana didn't have as much as the other servant girl. He rummaged through the possessions she kep in the floorboards and in the dresser beside her bed. A single dress unworn for a while, a book and papered letters filled his palms as he set from the room and into a darkened corridor to his room.

It took longer as the guards filled the halls. He finally made it to the solitude of his room as he opened the book to the inside cover. There was an illustration of a woman holding a sleeping baby the woman had features similar to Antana and the same shade of dark green hair. On the page next to it was a written passage.

 

Dearest General Dorron,

I wish to annonce the birth of your daughter, Antana or Ana for short. We think about you every day and can't wait until you return from battle. This book belonged to my mother and her mother before her. It comtains words of Hope and Love and everything good in the universe much like our newborn daughter and is to remain in your hands until you return.

Fight strong my Dorron and my your blade strike your enemies.

With endless love,  
Minera

 

"Ana."

Her name was much calmer when he closed the book and pressed his hand against the wall. The hard marble dissolved as he stepped through into his spacious study, catching the Healer off gaurd as she gasped.

"I told him and it may have caused a greater stir than what you had expected. Guards are turning carts outside."

"I will deal with that later."

The Healer had used spare blankets to keep Antana comfortable for the time being as she laid still. He looked closer to her features, seeing those of her mother and various scratches from when the glass bounced from the floor.

His face shoot to the glass and the cauldron as he worked on keeping it lit. He flipped through her book and tried to find something that could be of use to him with no success. An hour passed and he ran his fingers through his hair unsure of what was to happen the air start to become thin as the candles around the study started to flicker.

"What is that?"

"Someone is at the door. Stay here and don't make a sound."

"Yes, sir."

His both women would be safe in his study as he was the only one powerful enough to enter. He fixed his hair and took a breath as he marched to his door. He would put a perception spell on the door to make sure he was disturbed no longer. He forced a sneer as he flung the door open, only for it to disappear as the queen stood in the doorway alone.

"Mother?"

"Where is she, Loki?"


	3. The light in you

Antana's eyes flew open as she sat up in her field, she looked down to the white robe that covered her. She pinched herself hard, jumping from the pain.

"It worked."

She laughed as she stumbled to her feet. She was finally free as she rolled in the valley of her flowers. A small flicker of movement brought her to sit up as she saw a light brown moth the color of her mother's lips land on a flower.

"Hello there, little thing. I did not know you lived here."

She watched as a few more joined him with their wings fluttering in the wind as they all took a flower. Antana leaned close as she saw that the moths were eating the paper flowers.

"Shoo! Stop it."

She tried to waved the moths away as more appeared pulling at her hair. Antana did her best to shield herself from the now wave of moths that tried to attack her and bite at her skin. She swung her arms and screamed as she ran from the paper field. Antana stopped and looked back as a large swarm of moths devoured her precious field.

Tears began to flow from her as she looked down to the now shredded white robe that hung from her in almost ribbons. They had also bitten off parts of her hair as it trailed off behind her in green waves. The deep sky turned red as the blood that had fallen from her wrists as the wind started to pick up. She ran from the half eaten field to shelter herself for whatever was about to come.

"What is happening?"

Her smile disappeared, leaving her dispear to appear on the surface.

-

Frigga took a step into her son's room, pushing him aside as she willed the door closed.

"I'll ask you one time and one time only. Where is she?"

"It was my fault..."

"It was no one's fault."

"She's not a coward."

"I know, Loki. I was friends with her mother before she died. I need to see her."

"No, you don't."

"I know that she's in your study. She was taken to the Healing room only for her body to disappear. Barely anyone with powers know how to teleport, not even Lorelei knows of such a spell."

Frigga turned on her heel, opening the wall of his bedchamber. She hid a gasp as she saw Antana's cold body. The Healer looked to Loki and the queen, unsure of what to do. Frigga inspected her wrists and moved to the cauldron and looked to the broken mirror pieces.

"If you want to save her, she'll have to come back on her own terms. She must want to live."

"I don't know where she went."

"When Antana's mother and I were young, she took me to a place in her dreams. More of a santuary. Her mother was a lonely woman. She only meet Dorren by chance and was impregnated while he fought on her world. She thought it was love but he was already wed with another. He shut her out completely and it caused her so much distress that she was unable to care for Antana properly as she used the world to escape from the reality in front of her. Dorren only responded when her mother took her own life. He saw Antana and saw the cowardace in her mother and left her in the care of others in the palace. I have done what I could to make sure she had what she needed."

"And what was that? Love? A home? A family?"

"I didn't know that they were passing her around like a used bottle of ale."

"We all didn't know. You believe she is in this world."

"Her kind have no name but are excelled in natural magic. I can project you where she might be but you wont like how you get there."

"I'll do anything."

"The safest way would be to drain you of most of your blood. Only then will you be light enough to pass through into her world."

"I'll do it."

Frigga stood speechless as Loki conjured up a table and laid flat on the wood. A tear fell from his eye as he turned to a still Antana. In that moment, he looked back on all his life choices and regretted every rude remark and cruel word to anyone and everyone. He had never thought for a second that his actions would cost someone their life. Frigga cut into both of their palms, joining them to create a bond for when Loki drifted. He laced his fingers with Antana's as Frigga pulled his other arm over the side of the table to hung over a large bowl that the Healer found.

Frigga rolled up her son's sleeve and looked down to the vein in his arm.

"My dear, be ready to close the wound as soon as I cut."

"Yes, your majesty."

Loki had to get her back, he closed his eyes and took a breath as he felt the side of his mother's blade pierce deep into his skin. The light behind his eye lids grew dim for a moment and then he was pulled up into a blinding star.

His eyes slowly opened as a brown moth fluttered across his line of vision. He swatted away some that had tried to settle on his legs. Loki was on his feet looking around to the damaged field as the moths continued eating their way down the valley. Loki took his own path as he followed the trail of green hair and white torn cloth.

Loki traveled a long distance as he was greeted by a fog that whispered to him.

Everything will be alright. Be calm for now. Close your eyes, Ana...

He ignored the voice and stepped cautiously as the fog grew thicker until he stunbled into the edge of a pond. He turned seeing Antana near the water. Loki saw her but he wasn't sure if was her. The young woman's hair was much shorter. She reached out to the pond in front of her, playing with the water.

Loki rushed to the side of the Pond as Antana saw him, thinking him as a dream. Her eyes were still the beautiful green but had no more life to them. They moved back to the water as it began to thicken from her touch.

"You're obviously not here to take me here to Valhalla."

"Antana..."

Loki wasn't sure of what to say.

"Let me die in peace. I'm starting to feel nothing now. Maybe it is more peaceful like this."

"You must not want this. I can save you and bring you back."

"I deserve everything that is coming to me. I do not wish to go back."

The water started to latch to her skin as it began to bubble and fester in front of their eyes. Antana only sighed as she got to her feet and walked away. She was like a ghost as she faded into the fog.

"You don't mean that," said Loki as he grabbed her wrist.

"Just let me go, Loki."

Antana pulled her wirst away.

"I can't."

"You can't or won't. You're making this all about you! It's so much better here, death seems so settling. I thought this was going to be so easy but everything is starting to fester."

"So you have no reason left to carry on? What of a family? Or a child to carry your name?"

"I don't deserve any of it, Loki! Don't you get it?! Someone like you has everything they could ever want! I have nothing and I have no more strength left to live."

"And what will happen when the spell wears off. Your body has half a day before it fully dies."

"Then I will die, truly and only then will I be free. There'll be no more pain, no more hurt, no crying. I can't go back, Loki. Everyone knows what I did, I'll be a coward. I have to face my fate, all because I didn't think of the consequences of the spell. I'm a failure, Loki. I've deserved this the whole time."

"No!"

His arms glowed white as he used a great amount of his power to hold her close.

"Stop it! Let me go," she sobbed.

"There are trillions of souls in this universe and every single one of them is important. Even you."

Antana felt water, tears fall from her eyes as her cheeks blushed.

"What's happening to me?"

"There is something inside of you, something that wants you to carry on."

"I'm too numb to feel anything."

"Fight, for me."

"Why should I?"

"I cannot leave you here. I've come too far to get you, Ana."

"No one calls me that, they haven't for a while."

She turned as he saw the burning tears flowing from her eyes. Her ghastly whiteness was showing some color as she was trying to understand.

"There is a light in you, Ana. Do not let it go out. If you do not want a husband, I can see to it that you are with a child."

"But I can't..."

He silenced her with a kiss as his energy flowed from his lips into hers. Antana molded slowly to his body as the tears streamed down her face. There was nothing wanton in the kiss. Loki knew he had to save her.

"I am truly sorry for what I did to you, Ana. I never should have acted in that way. I can save you but you only can if you want to come back. I can not force you but I need to know now what you want. I am asking you, Ana to choose. If you want to be saved, I will do everything in my power to pull you from this world and if you should chose to die, then I will give you a proper burial myself."

Antana thought for a moment as Loki let her go. She reached forward and took Loki by the waist as she cried softly into his chest. Loki said nothing, only holding her close as he tried to soothe her. He felt his body being pulled back to Asgard as he took her lips softly.

His hand passed through hers, she only had a few hours.

"Loki, I need you to promise me something."

"I will refuse to listen."

"Stop it. If something should happen..."

"Nothing is going to happen, Ana!"

She stopped in front of him and focused her fading entity as she took his lips. Loki held on to Anatna as she skin started to warm. Her kiss was slowly bringing her to a more whole form.

"I just wanted to thank you, for fighting for me. If I die, it isn't going to be your fault. This was something I brought on myself."

"I promise to let you go if I have to but you have my word that I will fight like hell."

He lead her back to the now empty, destroyed field as he made her look into his eyes.

"I will be back for you, you have my word."

Loki covered Antana with his cape and laid her down on the ground as her eyes started to lower. She had never felt so weak in her life.

"I believe you, Loki."

"I need to hear you say it, Ana. Say that you still want to fight."

"I want to keep fighting."

"Stay strong, Ana. Keep holding on and I will return."

Antana shook her head as she watched Loki fade away in front of her eyes.

Loki gasped for air as the Healer and Frigga tried to push him back to the table.

"She wants to live! We have to save her!"

The room started to spin as he fell from the table. His skin was a deathly white as Frigga brought a cup of water to his mouth.

"That is wonderful news. I know of how we can bring her back but first you will need rest."

"There's no time..."

"I need you to rest so that I can use your magic. You will be of no use to her if you don't sleep. You have my word that I will be back after a few hours. I need to calm your father and the guards."

"Yes, mother."

Loki lifted himself back to the table as Frigga and the Healer departed, leaving Loki with Antana as he shifted her body to his. Loki wrapped his arms tightly around her as he slowly started to warm her. He closed his eyes and waited for sleep to overcome him.

He would be damned if he was going to let her go so easily.

"I swear on my own life. I will never let you go."


	4. Through the cracks

Loki woke when Frigga returned with a tray of food. He looked down to Antana as a small smile had appeared on her face. He moved his hand to see a handful of her hair that had broken off.

"Here, eat this. I will need some time to improve the potion but when the time comes I will need your help to fix the mirror."

Frigga went to work at his potions table as he ate his food. He kept his eyes on Antana as her smile faded. Her muscles were slowly starting to weaken as time passed. He looked to the letters on the floor near the glass shards as they flattened in his hand. Loki took the first and read as he followed the story of Antana's first love. There had to have been twenty letters in all.

He looked over his shoulder to his busy mother, just to be safe, as he pulled a small vial from one of his drawers. He drank the potion and focused on the letters as a the color of his eyes turned white.

Loki saw the genuine smile on her face as she carried on with a young scribe as they walked down a hallway in the palace. The image darkened as she turned with the same scribe throwing his head back in laughter as a younger woman took his arm, leaving Antana alone in the hall. The letter fell from her hand as it disappeared into the ground.

The hall turned to a harvest festival held a decade before. Antana walked amoung the Asgardians as she was trying to pull herself from a brutus farm hand as he pulled her into the shadows as he pinned her to the wall of a barn. She blasted him back with a burst of energy as she ran screaming from the alley. The stepped forward and threw his ale into her face as the people pointed and laughed at her.

So many more visions of cruel jokes and embarassment broke his heart as one last vision filled his sight. A guard under her father's order held her hand as he pressed a single kiss to her lips. Antana looked to the man's lips as they formed words.  
Antana handed him a letter as he appeared on a battlefield that Loki remembered clearly. Many Asgardians were lost in a battle against ravenous Bildgesnipes. The young man looked to the open letter in horror as he tossed it to the ground in a panic and ran into the battle head on, letting a creature behead him as he lowered his sword.

Loki pulled himself back to reality as he looked down to the last letter that was covered in blood. The words were in her handwriting.

I love you.

He looked back to Antana as he stood at her side. Feeling part of the hurt that consumed her. Loki leaned over her, placing a single kiss at her lips as Frigga turned clapping her hands.

"All it has to do now is boil. We need to hurry." She picked up the basket of glass and the frame as she ventured ito Loki's bedchambers. "We have to do this in your chambers where well have room."

Frigga placed a haze around the room, sealing the doors. She tossed the shards of broken glass in the air as they levitated. The candlelight shimmered in prisms of light around the room as the pieces started to fix themselves slowly.

"Loki, how much time do we have?"

"Less than half a day."

"Perhaps less than that," she the Healer as she stepped from the study. "Her heart is getting weaker with each hour. I'm afraid if we don't do something soon, her body will fail even if we do save her."

"Then we have no time to waste," said Loki as he began to match pieces together quickly.

-

"He will come back."

She thought back to the early morning when she read his wanton thoughts, when Loki imagined her being bent over his desk. Her heart thundered as she imagined Loki's hands on her body as she moaned. She wanted it, to feel again.

"Gods, what have I done?"

She felt so selfish to taking her own life at the expense of those that were willing to fight for her but how was he going to get her back?

Her peaceful field was destroyed as she let her hand wamder over what was once hers. The flower were now simple scraps of parchment. Antana grabbed a single flower that survived the moths as she held it close. The paper had turned green, the same shade as Loki's eyes. She held the flower close to shield it from the gales of wind that found her.

-

Frigga found an hour glass as she started helping Loki with the mirror. After four turns, Antana would be beyond help. Two turns passed and the mirror was only halfway done. Loki felt the pressure riding on his magic to put the mirror back together. By the start of the fourth turn, the mirror was complete and fixed in the frame as the cracks repaired themselves. He carried the mirror to the study and looked to Antana's body.

She was turning paler and her pulse was weak. Tears fell from her eyes. Antana began gasping for breath as she flailed, leading Frigga to restrain her to the table. The Healer's guard appeared as everyone scrambled to move Antana to the floor. She was laid on a sheet with the mirror angled down towards her as the Guard and the Healer held it up. Frigga lead Loki to the back of the mirror. She poured a great amount of the potion on the back of the mirror, causing the wood to turn into a portal. Strong gusts of wind filled the room as everyone braced themselves.

Frigga handed Loki a vial of what was left of the potion.

"When you drink, your heart will stop for a few moments but only long enough to retrieve her soul. If you don't catch her or if she hestitates, she will be trapped and there will be nothing more we can do."

Loki shook his head and swallowed the vial. He leaned forward at the last second as he felt a painful twinge in his chest while his body slipped through the portal.

-

_He's not coming back! You didn't this on yourself! Why would he come back for you! You're a humble virgin servant with nothing to offer..._

Antana felt so sick, shaking as she wrapped the cloak around herself. She was caught in a storm of inner demons that only told her the truth. Tears streamed from her eyes. She looked up to the image of her dead body lying on the ground. She felt light shining behind her as she saw Loki's lifeless body fall towards her.

His eyes shot open as he yelled something under the roar of the wind.

_Antana!_

His hand reached out to her but she only looked. His body was slowly falling towards her dead image as he stopped himself for the briefest moment to reach further.

_"Ana! Take my hand!"_

Antana leaned forward as Loki began to fall back again. Loki grabbed her hand and pulled her soul close to his chest as the wind knocked them back through the mirror.

Loki's body landed next to Antana's as they both awoke. Loki was able to calm himself in seconds but worry crossed them as Antana's eyes rolled to the back of her head. The Healer set down the mirror, closing the portal as she rushed to Antana's side. The Healer pried open a vial and poured the contents down Antana's throat as she slowly started to gain color in her cheeks.

She pushed herself away into Loki's arms as she took in deep breaths, giving into exhaustion.

Loki checked her heart as it thundered in her chest.

"It worked," he whispered as he stared up to his mother. She grinned helping a sleeping Antana to the table.

"What happens now," asked the guard.

"Now I get you all out of the city. Nothing can be done about me but you aided Antana's escape from the Healing room. I'm not sure what the All-Father will do but I will try everything in my power to see that you three are safe away from the city."

"Three," asked Loki.

"You are a Prince of Asgard, Loki. Your place is here."

"We will make sure she is cared for, your highness," said the Healer.

Loki bid farewell to the guard and the Healer, awaiting instruction to help Antana eat. At nightfall, they were to all meet at the stables. The Guard would let them by and meet the women a few days journey east in a village that was out of reach from the palace's rule.

He returned to her side as she stirred. Her brow frowned in fear as she ran from whatever was haunting her dreams. Loki leaned over the bed, kissing her forehead as Frigga did to him when he was a child. She calmed at once. He lifted her from the table and to the comfort of his bed as her green hair blended with the color of his sheets.

Loki removed his armor and climbed into the bed, shifting his arm under Antana. She turned to her side, feeling Loki's heat as she got comfortable.

"Loki," she whispered sleepily.

"I am here, Ana and I am not going anywhere. You have my word..."

She sighed, opening her eyes. Loki smiled as he saw a renewed light to her eyes.

"Please don't tell me I'm dead because that would be embarrassing."

"You are very much alive, Ana. Welcome back."

Antana opened her mouth but instead she choked a sob as Loki held her. He soothed her the best he could as Antana wiped her tears.

Loki busies himself with caring for Antana the best he could. She tried to refuse to eat but he insisted as she would have the strength to run should anything come to the worst. She ate what she could and was lead to the washroom as Loki hesitated at the door.

"Will you be fine by yourself?"

"I can manage."

"Don't make me come after you, Ana," he said with a smirk as he looked to the floor.

"Thank you for saving me, Loki."

Antana closed the door behind her as she washed herself, pulling off the hair that had already broken off. She looked to the mirror to herself as she felt shamed. Her father either didn't care for her anymore or was out for her blood to make sure she paid for what she did.

Some many people including the queen was to make sure she would get to safety, including Loki. She waited at the side of the door as she looked into Loki's thoughts. He was on the other side of the door, worried about Antana. There was also images of him as he caressed the side of her cold face as she rested. Loki had shaken the image from his head as he was deciding whether to enter the washroom or to stay.

His actions had changed from the previous morning when he had tried so hard to make her submit to him. She smiled to herself, needing him as she focused on pushing a false image into his mind.

She waited a moment as Loki burt through the door in a panic. He looked around in embarassment as Antana stood against the wall.

"I-I'm sorry. I thought I heard a scream..."

"I was sure how else to get you in here."

Loki blushed as he looked to Antana, taking her hand as she reached for him. He pressed his lips together as he looked into her forest green eyes.

"I was so afraid that I had lost you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry for making you watch..."

"It's in the past now, Antana."

Antana felt a wave of anticipation wash over her as Loki inched closer to her. Loki left a kiss on Antana's lips as her hands reached up for his shoulders. Loki almost pulled her from her feet until he stopped.

"I'm sorry," said Loki as he pulled away from Antana.

"No, it's fine. I..."

Loki knew what she was thinking. She needed to know that she was what he wanted. He pulled Antana to him as he took her lips again. He tilted her head back to deepen his kiss. Antana felt her head spin as Loki kissed her. She had never felt anything like this with a previous lover. Her blood began to boil as Loki pulled her towards his bed.

"Wait, I..."

"I will stop if you want. I'm not forcing you, Antana."

Loki turned until Antana grabbed his hand.

"No, I want this. I want you."

"Do you know what you are asking, Ana."

"I want you to take me, Loki. How else should I say it?"

Loki gave a nervous chuckle as he began to strip himself, laying Antana on his bed as he kissed every inch of her skin. She allowed him to peel the towel from her skin as she closed her eyes.

She heard a sigh from Loki.

"You are beautiful, Ana."

"No, I'm not."

She opened her eyes to Loki as he braced himself over her.

"But you are," he whispered into her ear.

Antana felt Loki's hand wander over her smooth stomach as it rested at her mound. She urged him closer as Loki slowly stroked her folds. Antana felt a jolt in her body as Loki brushed his fingers over her clit.

"Shh, this is normal. Tell me what to do, Ana."

"Don't stop, Loki," she moaned as her hips started to buck.

"I don't plan to."

Loki teased her for a moment, focusing on her body as she writhed beneath him. His tongue darted out, licking her neck as she held his head close. He took her hardened nipple to his lips, suckling hungrily as Antana was overcome by a phantom wave of bliss her legs closed around Loki's hand as it moved lower, finding her core drenched.

Loki moved down her body as he rested at her entrance. She looked down to him and shook her head, giving him permission as she tried to relax herself. He laid out on top of Antana as he only pushed in a small bit. She eyes closed as she felt pain.

"Hold onto me, Antana. Just breathe and relax for me."

He took her lips hungrily as she slowly molded to him. Loki kept pushing his hips further until he was fully inside of her. Antana took a breath and looked down to their joined hips as she watched Loki snake his hips slowly. Antana felt her body fill with pleasure as her head rolled back to the pillows.

Loki did everything in his power to not hurt Antana as he was almost consumed with her tightness. He was solely focused on keeping Antana calm, seeing no blood as he pulled her from the sheets. Loki lifted her, pressing her back to the headboard as his hips went faster, filling Antana more with each thrust.

Antana felt the pain disappear as she felt a coil tighten in her stomach. She held onto Loki as tightly as she could, digging her nails into his back as she bounced off of his hips. Loki hissed from the pain of her nails driving him insane with lust as he latched onto the side of her neck.

Antana's eyes rolled to the back of her head as the wave appeared again, this time tenfold as Loki growled from her tightness. He held on to a climaxing Antana, anchoring her as he tensed emptying himself into her as he slowly stilled. He slumped forward, taking in Antana's scent as she was slowly coming down from her high.

"Did I hurt you," he whispered.

"No," she panted.

Loki lifted her from the headboard, placing her on the sheets as he pulled the blanket over them. Loki pulled Antana close as he looked down to the green hair matted to Antana's face. She truly was beautiful.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"Your father will be furious if he finds out what happened."

"Whatever happens tonight, I just want you to know that I'm sorry and that I will never let you go. I will find you again, Ana."

Antana smiled as she and Loki spent hours in his bed. Soon the sun had started to set and Loki's heart started to sink in his chest as he watched Antana. There was a loud bang on the door after sunset as Loki let in the Healer and her lover.

"The General knows you've been hiding her and that we all helped. He's on his way here now with twenty other guards and the All-Father."

Their ears picked up to the sounds of boots down the hallway.

"Everyone follow me."

Loki hurried to the washroom with the group not far behind as he pulled on a hidden door behind a marble pillar.

"Everyone in and stay to the right."

They filed into the narrow hallway as Loki pulled the hidden door shut as he heard Antana's father enter his room. Loki sent a glowing haze in the air and lit the way as Loki shouted orders for the guard to follow. The Healer followed him with a look of determination on her face. Antana clutched Loki's hand, keeping her eyes in front of her.

They made it to a deserted hall that wasn't used in years. Beyond the hall was more secret staircases and shadowed corridors they used to their advantage from the growing night. Wave by wave of guards passed them as they stopped for the briefest moment, for continuing would have lead them to get caught.

Loki took a breath as he put his arm around Antana and held her close. She looked up, ready to let her tears fall. He only smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I will make sure you get out of the city safely."

 _Loki_.

Frigga's voice came to his mind.

_Turn around and head for the eastern stables. Go now!_

"Everyone take my hand now!"

Antana obeyed as did everyone else as he teleported them to the stable on the far side of the garden. An illusion of Frigga waited on the inside of the stable as she lead them to two awaiting horses with supplies strapped up.

"Loki, you need to get them away from the city. The General knows you helped Antana and he is out for you head. You stay safe."

She disappeared as everyone mounted and waited for things to quiet down. Loki opened the doors and lead the group out to the open high fields. Loki climbed behind Antana, resting his arm around her waist as they rode slowly to the east entrance to the city. They saw only a single guard as they waited for a farmer to exit to go back to his farm for the night.

"They'll know who we are," said Antana hushed as she grabbed the saddle.

"They'll know anyway there is a charm blocking magic from leaving."

"What does that mean?"

Loki opened her hand placing one of his green seeds into her palm as he closed it.

"I means that you ride like the wind when the time comes."

"But what about you?"

"I'll be right behind you," he said with a wink, "Don't worry."

"Stop them!"

A horse rode fast behind them as the General drew his sword. Loki leapt from the horse, scaring it away as The General ran towards the group. The lone young male jumped from his horse and knocked out the guard at the gate as the General swung the butt of his sword into Loki's face catching him by surprise. Antana's horse scared to easily as she fell from the horse, watching it gallop off.

"No," screamed Antana, unsure of what to do.

"You are no daughter of mine," he said kicking Antana as she fell back to the die glass. The young male tackled the General as Loki helped Antana to her feet as he helped her on the other horse. He untied a pouch of gold and gave it to the healer as he enchanted the saddle to tie down both females.

"The saddle will release you only if you feel that it is safe," he said to the Healer.

"No! Please don't do this, Loki," begged Antana as she clawed at the saddle.

"Do not argue with me or I will take you over my knee."

"I will wait for you."

Loki slapped the horse sending it into a gallop as Antana held onto the Healer. He saw the tears fall from Antana, turning as he drew his dagger. The young male was thrown to the ground as he turned to Loki with blood in his eyes. Loki did what he could as the General easily subdued both males.

Loki's eye was swollen as he tried to move away from the General.

"I hope that bastard was worth it."

"Our future child will be worth it when I see her again."

He looked to the young male that was heaving in the grass from his wounds.

"I'll make sure she gets to Valhalla before that happens."

_Stop!_

Loki could hear Frigga as he turned his head. The general kicked him to the ground as he saw the stars. He brought his foot down hard, breaking Loki's arm as he laughed.

_No!_

The guard raised his sword above his head, ready to fatally strike Loki. He didn't want to lose Antana but he could no longer fight as he was still. Behind his eyes, he saw Antana's smile as she laid in the paper flower field. She smiled up to him as he kissed her collarbone, pulling slowly at her neckline.

_I said stop!_

Frigga rode with Odin as she threw a dagger into the General's back. He yelled in pain as he fell to the ground. Guards appeared everywhere, heading for the gate. He wasn't going to let them have her so easily.

He focused his magic to the gate and yelled as he slowly encased the grounds of the palace with a barrier, letting no one leave. As the last bit on energy left him, he collapsed to the ground, winning the battle to save the woman he loved.

The last thing he saw was his green seed, poking out of the die grass as his vision became black.

-

_Three days later..._

 

Loki was lead in chains with the young guard to the throne room. Both were shoved to their knees in front of Odin as he looked down to them in disgust and disappointment.

"You aided a criminal, harbored her and let her escape the city. What have yo uto say for yourselves."

"I ordered them to. He had no stay in this."

"I don't care."

"Don't say that," said Frigga.

"OUT," he shouted in her direction.

Frigga bit her tongue and left the throne room.

"The women are never allowed in the city ever again, that is finish and you both will never see them for the rest of your days."

"This was my doing."

"She had her demons and she knew the law."

"I was the reason... It was my fault that she did what she did. I teleported her to my room. I brought her back to health and I was the one that lead everyone to the gates. If anyone should have the axe, it is me."

"The penalty of aiding a criminal is imprisonment, not death."

"Then give me his sentence as well as mine and banish him from the city."

"She will have a life without you by the time I release you. Her father would have a few words to say to you should he not be in his own cell for trying to end your life."

"So be it."

Odin looked to the young man.

"What is your name?"

"Yeon, your highness."

He tried hard to speak with his jaw still swollen.

"Yeon, you are no longer a soldier in my army and have no place in the city. The barrier has now disappeared. Get out now before I change my mind and let you rot."

"Yes."

Yeon looked to Loki as he got to his feet.

"Make sure they are safe."

"You have my word, my prince."

Yeon was pushed away as Loki was taken to the dungeons. He sat in the solitude of his cell praying that Antana and the healer made it to safety. He laid on his side, seeing Antana next to him as she slumbered.

"I will never let you go, my lovely Ana."


	5. I will never leave you

_One year later..._

_Antana was unable to sleep as she turned in her bed. The winds on this side of Asgard were strong at night and kept her awake most nights. She slipped naked from her bed and wrapped herself in her robe as she wandered around her cabin. She left her room as her hand brushed again the table that was crafted by her._

_The winds were strange tonight. She could hear them speak to her._

_He is here. He is here for you._

_She had the dagger in the sleeve of her robe as she stepped outside. The starts and the two moon lit her way as she crossed her property to enchant her gate. The only ones that were ever allowed were Yeon and Glyea but they were already on their way across the winding rivers._

_She had chosen to be alone. She was free to do as she wished with her life, studying, hunting, building a life for herself. Antana turned back and sighed, thinking of Loki every waking moment, screaming for her to run. She had turned and watched as a strong field of magic covered most of the palace._

_Antana never rode a horse and the royal steeds were indeed bred to be fast. They had traveled for so long until they arrived across the mountains only weeks later._

_Antana closed the door behind her and locked everything to perfection as she looked to her dying fire. She had considered tossing another log in but she would save it for the next night._

_Antana heard the faintest creak in the floor, thinking it to be the cabin shifting as she turned and was face to face with a large, masked man. She turned to fleee for the door but the man grabbed her by her arm and twisted it painfully as he pinned her to the table. She screamed but knew it was no use._

_"Why scream, Darling? The only people nearest to you crossed the rivers only this evening. In all, it doesn't matter to me. You may scream as loud as you want."_

_The stranger let her go as she tried to claw herself away from him. Antana felt both of her arms yanked from under her as they were magically tied to the ends of her table. He pulled her body to the edge as her arms were immobile. She could feel his hand lift her robe to saw her bare ass as he moaned in approval._

_"Help!"_

_"I think I changed my mind," he said waving his hand as she was gagged with a bit of cloth._

_His hands traveled up to the back of her robe as he toyed with the neck and ripped it open, leaving her bare. Antana screamed into her gag as tears ran down her face. The man yanked her head up and ran his tongue across her face with a chuckle._

_"Your tears taste quite delightful, my dear."_

_A chill rose to her back as she felt his gloves travel down to her thighs as they dangled over the side of the table. Antana looked over her shoulder to the stranger as he buried his masked face into her quim, tonguing her like he'd die without a taste. Antana thrashed at first but soon moaned as she tried to close her legs._

_"So taste as good as you look, Darling," he hissed pushing two of his gloved fingers into her folds. The stretch was beautiful as his fingers curled, making her body scream as she tried to hide her moans. He pulled the gag away and pulled her hair up again._

_"Let me hear you, pretty little whore."_

_No, this isn't real._

_She let out a scream as he brought down his hand across her cheek. The screams grew loud as the stranger added his tongue to the assult on her quim. She turne her head to the mirror as she saw her own body betray herself as the stranger leaned back on his heels, sweeping his finger across his chin to lick her falling juice from his fingers. Antana moaned, seeing Loki's eyes burned into her reflection._

_Wake up, wake up._

_He's here..._

_Wake up!_

Antana woke from her dream as screams filled her ears. Her baby wailed for her as she caught her breath for a moment. She reached for the robe to cover herself, thinking the baby was hungry again. She checked the dagger in her sleeve, stopping when the baby grew quiet, giggling as Antana heard a faint whisper.

Antana felt herself reliving her nightmare as she snuck from the bedroom and crept around the lose floorboard that would have otherwise gave her away. She would stab him, snatch the baby and slit his throat. There was plenty of room for him in the fields with the others that mysteriously found themselves at her child's crib.

She raised the dagger high, ready to strike as the figure turned to face her. She hestitated as Loki lowered his hood and revealed his face to her. Antana was speechless as the dagger fell from her hands and clattered to the floor.

"Hello, my dear."

The baby reached up and grabbed at Loki's face as he smiled down to her.

"And hello to you too, little one. Here. I think she's hungry."

Antana went weak as Loki handed her the baby. She fainted with the baby in her arms as Loki dove for her.

There was a jolt in her body as her eyes went for the roaring fireplace.

"Your wood burning skils are lacking, Ana."

Antana looked to Loki as he held her up from the floor, not realizing that she did fall. Her eyes shoot down to her baby as she fed quietly from her mother. Loki had removed his cloak and gloves, gently stroking at the newborn's head. She felt she would have a hard time explaining why the baby's skin was blue.

"A beautiful little girl. Does she have a name?"

"Hareena."

"Mmm, a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"I don't know why she's blue. She is your's, I swear."

"I know, my father is part Jotunn."

"What?"

"Odin is not my father. We had a long talk while I was imprisoned. He completely disowned me as his own."

Antana was still confused as Loki's skin turned a frightening, beautiful blue. She was speechless, flattening her palm to the side of his cheek in wander as she let out a small giggle. His crimson eyes burned deep into her.

"I knew you were special."

Loki kissed her palm and smiled as he took Hareena into his arms. Hareena reacted greater to Loki in his Jotunn form. The months of pregnancy had been hard on her body with little to no herbs at her disposal. Glyea stayed with her the whole time, relieved when Yeon found them months later with more supplies and gold from the queen to get them further from the palace.

They had chosen to only go back a day's travel to be closer to the village that housed them so they could have land to plot and sow in the end they eloped, not caring if they saw the grandness of Asgard's royal palace again.

Antana build the cabin with her own two hands with help from her magic when she could no long bend from her pregnant belly and for the safety of her child.

She watched as Loki craddled his daughter and placed her in her crib with care, looking to her with deep admiration.

"I have missed you, Ana. I honestly didn't think I'd see you again."

He waved his hand as the crib turning the wood into gold.

"What happened?"

"I've charmed her craddle so that she won't her us talk and just in case, should anything happen."

He pulled Antana up from the floor as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"That wasn't what I meant."

"I was able to get Yeon bashed so he could find you as long as I took his punishment. Your father was imprisoned for trying to murder me. I was able to bare the silence of my cell as his stood across from mine. He was let go but he knocked out his guards and made his way to my cell in the middle of the night. He tied me to the wall and flogged me for hours. I'm sure he was spouting of his disappointment and hate but the pain helped block out his words. Then he began with his knife..."

"What? Let me see your back!"

"No."

"I have to see. You have no idea what kind of things he's killed with that knife. Your blood could be contaminated."

"I said no!

Antana stood her ground as she held Loki to the wall with her magic, making his clothes vanish and seeing the damage her father had done. From the light of her fireplace, Antana saw the hate in the various lash marks that made a forest on his once flawless back. The red wounds were healing with mostly starting to scab over his blue skin. She feared some of the marks may have been infected.

"My Gods," she said under her breath as she rushed for her potions.

Loki braced the wall, accepting Antana's help as she applied a soothing but sterile balm that stung harshly. She formed her fingers around his back and chanted softly as Loki bit back a few of his cries. She watched as the lashes closed and slowly healed with the dried scabs falling to the floor.

Loki felt a wave of heat roll through him as he stopped himself from turning and ravaging Antana on her table. He thought he was never goin to see her in this life. He was going to take his time with her.

"You're just like her you know."

"Like who," she asked as she stepped closer, taking in his scent as the stench of the balm disappeared. He smelled like with fresh winter that had just passed.

"Frigga," he said as he turned, "If I ever hurt myself when I was younger, she would have to hold me still so that she could heal my wounds."

Loki cupped the side of her face as Antana pressed her face into his palm.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," she whispered softly.

"Why tell when I can show you."

Loki lifted her over his shoulder as Antana yelled out in surprise. He kicked the door shut with his boot and gently tossed Antana to her sheets as the frame creaked. He hungrily kissed her lips, tasting the months of worry melt away as she tried to pull him close and feel the coolness of his skin. He pried himself away from her as she slowly peeled off the rest of his traveling clothes until he was bare in front of Antana.

"So what does this mean?"

"It means that I am yours, Antana. I am no longer a prince," he said kissing her neck as he pushed the robe from her skin, "Though I would have enjoyed making you my princess."

"What's stopping you, my sweet prince," she whispered into his ear.

Loki smiled as he kissed her ring finger, summoning a silver band that fit snuggly to her finger.

"Your answer," he said to her with a smile.

Antana shook her head, kissing him as he pulled the covers from underneath her.

"Yes, Loki."

"Then I suggest we make this official."

He slipped down her naked body, dragging his frigid tongue behind her as she bit her lip. Loki spread her legs, taking in the glistening sight of her as she looked down to him in worry.

"Just relax," he whispered as he kissed the inside of her thigh.

He gave a single lick as Antana gasped. Loki moaned from her taste, latching to her completely as he savored her. Antana's eyes snapped shut as small waves of bliss washed through her. She tried closing her legs around Loki's head but he held her open as he slipped his freezing tongue deep inside her.

Antana's head thrashed from side to side as her full chest heaved. She covered her moans, not thinking the crib was charmed. Loki moved up to her clit as he sucked at her gently, pushing his fingers into her slowly as she started to cry out for more.

"Gods, Loki!"

"Let me feel you release, Ana. I want to watch you."

Antana felt the coil unwind in her stomach as her back arched up from the bed with the feeling that her body was on fire. His fingers moved slower as he stalked Antana's shaking body.

"Loki, please take me," she begged.

"As you wish, my wife."

He pulled his fingers from her core and sucked them dry as he closed his eyes and moaned from the taste.

"I am to assume that you've taken no others?"

"Okay you."

Loki felt a twinge in his heart as he took her lips, letting his tongue slip past her lips as she moaned. Loki positioned himself at her core and pushed steadily as he was quickly enveloped by the waiting heat of her quim. He shuddered at her tightness, dropping his head to her neck as Antana felt the bliss of being filled again by him.

Antana grabbed the back of his neck, shifting her hips to urge him as Loki took ahold of her hips.

"You play with yourself, I see. Were you stretching yourself for me, my little minx."

Antana only answered with a moan as he softly sank his teeth into the base of her neck, marking her as he snaked his hips. He began to quicken his thrusts, fucking Antana faster as she reached for the headboard. He stopped himself as he pulled out of her.

Loki looked down on Antana's writhing body as she took notice in Loki. He extended his hand to her as he turned her on her hands and knees to the headboard.

"Will you let me teach what I know? I promise you will enjoy it."

"Yes. Loki, please..."

Loki spread her knees apart, teasing her with the tip of his cock as she whined. Antana tried pushing her hips back to meet Loki but he kept her still until he decided it was enough. He pushed into her easier as her head rolled back. Antana grabbed the headboard for support as Loki pounded into her. He was so close as he folded himself over Antana's back.

"I want to see you with child this time, Antana. Will you carry another of my seeds?"

"Yes," she whined as he took her earlobe between his teeth, growling as he felt himself grow closer. Antana screamed, arching into Loki as he held her close by the waist and her breast, curling his fingers around her soft flesh as he pinched her nipple. He Antana onto his cock again and again until his muscle tensed as he emptied his seed into her.

Loki couldn't stop himself as his hips continued. He had thought a great amount about Antana when he was in his cell in the prisons. No matter how tightly he gripped his cock or how hard he jerked himself, he knew he would never be satisfied under he took Antana again.

"Wait here for me."

Loki held Antana close as her weakened form molded easily to him. Loki pulled Antana to the sheets as she softly whined, letting her body relax as Loki disappeared into the next room.

Time had passed as Loki returned with a sleeping Hareena in his arms. Loki slipped into the sheets, reclining to the many pillows on the bed. He shifted his daughter to lay on one side of his chest while he pulled his wife to the other side, putting his arm safely around Antana as she started to drift to sleep.

Antana fought her fatigue for a moment, not wanting the moment to end as she looked to Loki and their silent daughter.

"What happened to him? To my father?"

"My mother found me hanging as he cut into my back. She slit his throat and helped me to a horse. She petrified the guard on watch and bid me farewell as I rode from the city. She sacrificed her bond with me so that I could be reunited with you."  
He pressed his lips to Antana's temple as she held on tight to Loki.

"I love you, Loki."

"I love you. Sleep now, my wife. I will be here in the morning and every morning after that..."


End file.
